


A not so boring flight

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, RPF, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin sbuffa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ingellati e guardando fuori dal finestrino. Non sa dove diavolo siano in questo momento, probabilmente da qualche parte tra la Russia e la Corea, e comunque troppo lontano sia da Londra che da Wellington. Si guarda attorno, leccandosi le labbra; è tentato di farsi portare una birra, o comunque qualcosa che gli faccia spendere cinque minuti a non pensare che davanti a lui ci sono almeno altre quattro ore di volo, ma poi l’occhio cade sul sedile vuoto di Benedict e il suo cervello fa clic. Si</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so boring flight

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia per il p0rnfest#7! Prompt: Benedict Cumberbatch /Martin Freeman, Sesso in aereo  
> Enjoy :D

“Non ne posso più.”  
Martin sbuffa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ingellati e guardando fuori dal finestrino. Non sa dove diavolo siano in questo momento, probabilmente da qualche parte tra la Russia e la Corea, e comunque troppo lontano sia da Londra che da Wellington. Si guarda attorno, leccandosi le labbra; è tentato di farsi portare una birra, o comunque qualcosa che gli faccia spendere cinque minuti a non pensare che davanti a lui ci sono almeno altre quattro ore di volo, ma poi l’occhio cade sul sedile vuoto di Benedict e il suo cervello fa clic. Si slaccia la cintura e si allunga verso il sedile di Richard, battendo un dito sulla sua spalla.  
“Dove è andato quell’idiota?”  
Richard solleva le sopracciglia, incuriosito, ma quando vede il dito di Martin indicare il sedile due file indietro lui ride, annuendo. “Credo sia in bagno.”  
“Vado a rompergli i coglioni.”  
“Martin…”  
“Non è colpa mia se la mia vescica protesta.”  
E ridono entrambi, mentre Martin ricade seduto sul suo sedile e poi si alza, imboccando il corridoio. Scansa una hostess, sorridendole affabile, e quando arriva davanti alla porta del bagno comincia a bussare con una leggera, assolutamente poco fastidiosa insistenza.   
“Hai intenzione di restare lì dentro tutto il giorno?”  
Uno sbuffo dall’altra parte della porta lo fa sorridere, perché è davvero rumoroso se riesce a superare il rombo dei motori e il chiacchiericcio del resto della troupe. Martin continua a bussare seguendo un ritmo tutto suo, finché Benedict non apre la porta e lo fulmina con lo sguardo.  
“Cosa diamine-”  
Non finisce la frase, Martin non glielo permette. Gli poggia le mani sul petto e lo rispinge dentro il piccolo bagno claustofobico, premurandosi di chiudere la porta a chiave prima di poggiarcisi sopra - sia mai che si apra in modo vergognoso nei momenti meno opportuni. Sogghigna, Martin, e vede negli occhi dell’altro un baluginio fin troppo eloquente. “Che brutto modo di accogliermi, mi stavo preoccupando per te.”  
“Per favore!”  
Benedict gli dà le spalle, mentre armeggia con la cinta dei pantaloni. Martin osserva come il suo viso sia colorato di una tenera tonalità di rosso, come cerchi di evitare accuratamente il suo sguardo quando lui si protende e cerca i suoi occhi.   
“Cosa stavi facendo?”  
“Secondo te cosa stavo facendo in bagno, Martin?” risponde l’altro, piccato. Martin si diverte a osservare come le sue dita tremino, mentre ancora cerca di allacciarsi i pantaloni. Gli si avvicina, senza perdere un briciolo del suo ghigno, le mani che scivolano sotto le braccia di Benedict per andare a stringergli le dita bollenti.  
“Si possono fare tante cose in bagno, Ben, e potrei escluderne una o due.” Benedict cerca di toglierselo di dosso, ma può fare ben poco quando le sue mani lasciano le sue per scivolare dentro i suoi pantaloni. Se è possibile, lo sente diventare ancora più caldo. “Sicuramente fosse stata soltanto la vescica piena saresti stato qua solo pochi minuti, e il buon odore che c’è mi fa dubitare che-”  
“Ti prego, smettila adesso.”  
Martin ride, e smette di parlare. Lascia che sia il suo corpo a fare il resto.  
Il bagno è grande, rispetto agli standard. Non grande abbastanza perché due persone ci stiano comodamente dentro, comunque. Benedict sta stringendo i bordi del lavabo, adesso che Martin lo tiene stretto in vita con la mano libera. La situazione non gli dispiace assolutamente.   
“Non trattarmi male, ero preoccupato.” sussurra, soffiandogli su un orecchio mentre si mette sulla punta dei piedi. Oscilla contro il suo corpo, baciandolo dove la camicia lascia la pelle scoperta. “Non puoi sparire e pretendere che non me ne accorga. Quindi, che cosa stavi facendo?”  
L’eccitazione latente sfrigola contro la sua pelle, e la sente pulsare palese anche nella mano nascosta dentro i pantaloni di Benedict. Non risponde, l’altro, troppo occupato a guardarsi nello specchio piccolo e sporco davanti al suo naso.   
“Non che abbia bisogno di una spiegazione, comunque,” continua, stringendo appena la mezza erezione nella sua mano. “Sei abbastanza eloquente senza bisogno di aprire bocca.” La mano scivola lentamente sulla sua carne pulsante, già umida. Benedict si inarca, sensibile al tocco, e stringe con forza il labbro tra i denti per evitare di far troppo rumore.  
Martin non è così d’accordo.  
“Allora, a cosa stavi pensando, mh?”  
Sa che cederà presto, lo sta già facendo. Ad ogni movimento il corpo di Benedict trema contro il suo, e Martin sente distintamente il suo bacino cominciare a ondeggiare lentamente contro quella che sta diventando un problemino di cui non vede l’ora di liberarsi. Lascia andare l’erezione di Benedict per giocare con la sua pancia, sotto la camicia. Benedict mugola e si guarda allo specchio, e guarda lui, e si guarda ancora, palesemente senza riuscire a dire mezza parola. “Vuoi che ti dia una mano?”  
“No-”  
“Allora parla, su.”  
Benedict apre la bocca, stringendosi con più forza al lavandino. Martin lascia scivolare i pantaloni neri lungo le cosce diafane dell’altro, accarezzandogli piano il sedere. Lo sente tendersi, ancora, e quando Benedict sospira sa che sta per ottenere quello che vuole.   
“Stavo-”  
Il bussare contro la porta fa irrigidire entrambi.   
“Benedict?”  
“Oh, fantastico.” bisbiglia Martin tra i denti. Fa un cenno con la testa, invitando Benedict a rispondere.  
“Sì?”   
Riderebbe, se la situazione non fosse così precaria. Dall’altra parte della porta, Richard si schiarisce la gola.  
“Stai bene, Ben? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”  
Non sa se Benedict tremi per la tensione o per il leggero solletico che fa mentre le sue dita passeggiano sulla sua pelle chiara, quando il suo indice umido lo accarezza lento tra le natiche e spinge appena contro la sua apertura. Lo sente risucchiare l’aria e deglutire diverse volte a vuoto, prima che possa essere capace di rispondere ancora.  
“Sto bene,” risponde con voce insicura, “solo un po’ di mal d’aria.”  
“Capisco. Se hai bisogno-”  
“No, tranquillo.”  
Sputa le parole come se qualcuno gli avesse appena dato un calcio nello stomaco. Martin adora fissarlo attraverso lo specchio, vedere il suo sguardo farsi umido, e arrabbiato ed eccitato allo stesso tempo.  
“D’accordo. Senti, Martin è lì?”  
Silenzio. Lui si allunga abbastanza per mostrare il suo riflesso e scuotere piano la testa.   
“No. No, non è qui.”  
Silenzio, ancora. Martin si preme una mano sulla bocca per non ridere, lasciando libero il fianco di Benedict. “Okay,” dice soltanto Richard, e poi i suoi passi rimbombano per pochi secondi nel bagno, prima di scomparire del tutto.   
“Non ti facevo così bugiardo, Ben.”  
“Ti prendo a calci nel sedere fino a Wellington se non-”  
“Se non?”  
“Se non ti muovi.”  
Oh. Finalmente. Martin sorride e annuisce. “Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine, principessa.”  
Si concede di toccarlo ancora, la sua erezione ora piena e turgida, prima di riprendere a prepararlo. Cede così facilmente sotto le sue dita che si ritrova a gemere deliziato, quando il suo corpo lo accoglie. “Dimmi la verità, Ben.” Lui risponde con un gemito frustrato. Adora sfiancarlo, rende il tutto molto più piacevole, dopo. “Pensavi a me?”  
“A chi altro dovrei pensare, Martin, Cristo, muoviti.”  
“Ogni tanto è bello sentirselo dire.”  
Martin scosta il colletto della camicia di Benedict, lasciandoci sopra uno, due, tre baci. Socchiude gli occhi per godere dei suoi sospiri, mentre un secondo dito si fa spazio in quel corpo caldo. Non dura molto comunque, perché non può davvero desistere dal guardare il volto di quell’uomo contrarsi sotto le sue attenzioni. “Pensavi a me che ti scopavo davanti agli altri, Ben? O sognavi di abbracciare una colonna di Erebor e di ruggire sotto un piccolo Hobbit?” Benedict cerca di pestargli un piede, e lui ride. “Come sei impaziente.”  
Benedict grugnisce frustrato, mentre si piega contro il lavabo.   
Ha l’impressione che nessuno dei due abbia più pazienza. “Adesso, Ben, adesso,” mormora come se stesse parlando a un bambino. Si slaccia la cinta in modo maldestro, mentre con l’altra mano spinge più a fondo possibile dentro il corpo di Benedict. “Non puoi urlare così, però, sai. Ti sentiranno tutti.”  
E mentre Benedict lo fulmina con lo sguardo, i suoi pantaloni scivolano fino alle ginocchia e Dio, se non vedeva l’ora. Fosse per lui passerebbe il resto del volo lì dentro, a sperimentare tutte le posizioni fattibili in un buco grande quanto lo scatolone di un mobile IKEA.  
Purtroppo il tempo è quello che è.  
Scivola in lui più in fretta di quanto vorrebbe, la voce che gli scappa dalla gola e le dita che si stringono con troppa forza sui fianchi di Benedict. Respira profondamente, cercando un controllo che presto perderà: inizia piano, quasi dondolando sulle punte e seguendo la voce di Benedict, ma poi la sua pazienza si assottiglia, la testa gira, e non può davvero più fare niente. Spinge e basta, seguendo unicamente il suo, di ritmo, e i gemiti sono talmente bassi e caldi e - oh, _Dio_ \- gli entrano così in testa che non dura davvero nulla.   
Per fortuna, anche Benedict è messo nella stessa situazione.  
Martin lo abbraccia in vita, sdraiandosi sopra di lui, quando i brividi passano e il mondo attorno a loro si ferma - almeno, metaforicamente parlando. Lo bacia sulla schiena - anche se non è certo che possa sentire le sue labbra attraverso la camicia, ma non importa. “Grazie a Dio.”  
“Grazie a Dio cosa?”  
“Questo viaggio stava essendo troppo noioso. Sei una benedizione.”  
Benedict ride - _finalmente_ \- e scuote la testa.  
“Tu sei un idiota. Ma va bene lo stesso.”  
Grazie a Dio.


End file.
